creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Necronymous Fórum
.............................................................................................. Assunto: Oi… Enviado: Qui, 08.01, 6:36 pm De: Seraphine-Savior Para: Centurion616 É meio de repente, mas, percebi que você menciona constantemente um tal de ‘Thorvaldr’ em seus posts. Você sempre diz que ele está observando algo ou esperando alguma coisa, mas ninguém sabe de quem o do quê você esta falando. Eu só estou curiosa... quem é Thorvaldr? :O .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Sex, 09.01, 2:17 am De: Centurion616 Para: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr? Estou feliz por ter perguntado. Ele é um tipo de... sei lá, uma presença. Ele fica por ai... Não consigo explicar muito bem sem soar estranho. Por falar nisso... ele vê você. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Sex, 09.01, 12:01 am De: Seraphine-Savior Para: Centurion616 Hum... poderia explicar um pouco melhor? Desculpe, é que eu não entendi. Ele é uma pessoa, um fantasma, um bicho de estimação, ou o quê? D: .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Sex, 09.01, 5:20 pm De: Centurion616 Para: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr é um guerreiro. Agora ele está esperando pela lua… .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Sáb, 10.01, 4:14 pm De: Seraphine-Savior Para: Centurion616 9_9 Sinto muito, mas isso só leva a mais perguntas. Não se incomode em ficar me respondendo se não for responder algo útil. Eu posso estar sendo um pouco rude, mas parece que você não esta levando isso a sério. Estou tentando te ajudar no fórum, já que as pessoas te acham um completo esquisitão e quero saber se tem algo que você possa explicar para mudar um pouco o que os outros pensam sobre você. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Dom, 11.01, 8:43 pm De: Centurion616 Para: Seraphine-Savior Pensei seriamente em apagar a sua resposta e simplesmente fingir que você nunca me perguntou nada, mas sinto que você não vai desistir. Já que é tão importante para você, vou explicar tudo. Pelo meu conhecimento, Thorvaldr é um tipo de entidade, e como eu disse antes, ele apenas fica por ai, esperando algo. Ele nem tem um corpo, mas de alguma forma em sei tudo o que ele faz e sei que ele quer eu conte para todos sobre isso. É um impulso. Se eu não contar para todos sobre Thorvaldr, ele fica furioso... Ele embaça a minha visão e tudo começa a escurecer e eu não consigo dormir, pois fico tremendo muito. Eu até posso ouvir a voz dele, mas ele não fala nada de importante, apenas algumas sílabas e murmúrios que ouço quando penso que tudo está quieto. Ele está sempre por ai. Não posso me livrar dele. Não quero ir ao psiquiatra, já que da última vez que fui eles me deram uma pílula que piorou tudo. Comecei a ver Thorvaldr em meu próprio reflexo. Não posso impedi-lo. Não posso lutar contra um guerreiro, principalmente quando ele consegue dominar a minha mente, como daquela vez... tento lembrar o que aconteceu, mas parece que a minha mente foi apagada de alguma forma. Lembro muito pouco do que aconteceu quando eu me perdi na Noruega, mas é isso. Ele lhe contaria mais, porém, temo que ele possa me machucar enquanto digito... .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Ter, 13.01, 11:00 am De: Seraphine-Savior Para: Centurion616 Humm... isso é muito estranho... de qualquer forma, eu tive que levar um dia extra para responder, pois quando eu li a sua mensagem eu não tinha ideia do que falar. Isso é muito, muito estranho. Será que ele está bravo pelo motivo de não tem um corpo? lol .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Ter, 13.01, 1:10 pm De: Centurion616 Para: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr acha que é uma ótima ideia. Obrigado! .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Oi… Enviado: Ter, 13.01, 7:19 pm De: Seraphine-Savior Para: Centurion616 O que? .............................................................................................. Necronymous Forum Novo Topico – Conheça Thorvaldr Postado por: Centurion616. Ter, 13.01, 7:20 pm Pelo menos ele não está mais esperando. (Perdoe o sangue) carregado .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Demona Ter, 13.01, 7:26 pm Isso foi muito perturbador. Coloca um aviso na próxima vez. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: milkofthedead Ter, 13.01, 7:27 pm ^Acho que o “Perdoe o sangue” já contaria como um aviso. Mas ele não disse nada sobre o ‘corpo’. Pelo menos espero que o corpo não seja real... :O .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Neocracy Ter, 13.01, 7:29 pm Alguém pode me contar o que tem no video? Estou com medo de assistir tudo, parei na parte em que ele sai do quarto. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Demona Ter, 13.01, 7:36 pm Tudo bem, aqui vai um resumo do que tem no vídeo, pelo menos do que eu consegui ver. Se encontrarem algum erro eu edito depois. 0:00 – 1:12 – Um cara (acho que é o Centurion, não tenho certeza) está em pé ao lado de um corpo desmembrado que está em cima de uma cama. Ele está tirando algumas partes de corpos de dentro de um saco e colocando no corpo mutilado em cima da cama. 1:13 – 1:40 – Ele sai do quarto e volta com um tipo de espada enferrujada e um escudo e tipo que “equipa” o cadáver com eles. Então a imagem fica cheia de estática e corta. 1:40 – 3:40 – Agora o cara está sentado na frente da câmera, encarando. Da pra ver o corpo no fundo, só que agora o corpo já está com as partes que o cara tirou do saco e costurou como se realmente pertencessem ao corpo. Então a porcaria do vídeo corta outra vez... 3:40 – 4:36 – O vídeo continua com Centurion encarando a câmera, só que dessa vez ele está sangrando pelos olhos e boca. Da pra ver o corpo em cima da cama com sangue sobre ele também, e no final do vídeo Centurion sorri e acena um adeus. Como eu disse, é uma merda de vídeo perturbador. Só assistindo pra você ver que é pior do que parece. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Neocracy Ter, 13.01, 7:38 pm Hum... então foi isso? Deve ser fake. O corpo deve ser apenas um manequim bizarro, e se ele esta sangrando pelos olhos, como conseguiu preparar o post? E esse cara do vídeo é realmente o Centurion! Ele tem aquela swastika tatuada, lembra? .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: ForTheEmpire Ter, 13.01, 7:44 pm Se for mesmo fake, então o cara manja de efeitos e maquiagem. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Seraphine-Savior Ter, 13.01, 7:49 pm Não, não é fake. E é tudo minha culpa. Estávamos conversando e eu perguntei sobre o Thorvaldr. Se eu não tivesse sugerido que o Thorvaldr precisava de um corpo, então nada disso teria acontecido. .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: milkofthedead Ter, 13.01, 7:55 pm Não é sua culpa Seraphine. Ceturion faria algo assim de qualquer forma, ele é assim mesmo. Lembra quando ele ficou obcecado por aquele assassino maluco que cortou a boca pra formar um sorriso e queimou as pálpebras? Centurion é um lunático! .............................................................................................. Assunto: Re: Conheça Thorvaldr Por: Winterwing Ter, 13.01, 8:00 pm 4:21 – GALERA!!!!!!!!! ELE SE MEXEU!!!. EU JURO POR DEUS QUE ELE SE MEXEU!! Category:Computadores e internet Category:Assasino Category:Creepy